


To Be Alive

by Gem1620



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette don't show up for awhile, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Frankenstein AU, Gothic, Horror, Murder, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: A scientist's horrifying experiment results in the creation of a dangerous monster and his equally dangerous bride. The two are separated and are let loose on to the world. As they learn about the world they begin to develop personalities and feelings which raises the question are they really dangerous? And who is the real monster?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is influenced by the films Mary Shelly's Frankenstein 1994 and the Bride 1985 and the novel The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo. Please comment.

Life is full of stories. Some happy, some sad, and some frightening. Some stories are easy to tell and easy to hear but not this one. This story is very hard to hear and even harder to tell. But after so much time has passed I think it's time that my story be told though it's hardly about me. My name is Adeline Agreste, I'm thirty five years old and this is a story about a man, a bride, and the monster that tried to destroy their happiness.

I was born in Paris France. Third child and only daughter of scientist and aristocrat Dr. Claude Agreste. I had never known my mother. She had died giving birth to me and that tragic event led to my father having no love for me. When I was born he wouldn't hold me, he wouldn't look at me, he didn't even name me. My whole life he could hardly look at me without distaste but I guess I can't really blame him after all in a way I did kill the love of his life. Her death not only sparked his hatred of me but also his obsession with conquering death but I'll get to that later. I had two older brothers. Felix and Edgar Agreste. Edgar didn't care much for me he had an obsession as well. Earning our father's approval but alas Father already had a favorite. My oldest brother Felix. Felix was more than just my brother, he was the second person to hold me after the nurse when my father refused to even look at me, he was also the one who gave me my name. He was the one who raised me. Unfortunately our time together would end too soon. It all started thirty-five years ago...

Paris France 1775

A thirteen year old boy with blonde hair and gray eyes was dancing in a ballroom with a woman who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was visibly pregnant. The two of them were laughing and smiling the whole time while enjoying the piano music being played by their family's butler Plagg.

"You dance wonderfully Mother." The boy said.

"Same to you my dear little Felix." His mother giggled. She hugged him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Oh my dear Felix you're going to be such a handsome man when you grow up."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She turned her gaze to a twelve year old boy with gray hair who was looking rather irritated and annoyed. "Edgar my darling won't you come and dance with me?"

"No thank you."

"Why ever not?"

"Because Father says dancing is foolhardy."

"Well your father doesn't know how to have fun."

"I heard that." Said a cold and stern voice that belonged to a tall and somewhat cold man with black eyes that were as dark and cold as he was. "And you mustn't overexert yourself my love. It's not good for you or my son."

"Oh do lighten up Claude I'm perfectly healthy and what do you mean your son? How do you know it's a boy I'm carrying in here? For all we know it's a girl."

"Don't make me laugh. No woman in my family has ever given birth to a daughter."

"Well you never know I could be the first."

"Father! Father! I just finished writing an entire essay in a day." Edgar said.

"That's nice." Claude said not caring. "Felix have you finished your report yet?"

"I almost did Father but I wanted to take a break and have some fun with Mother."

"Now is not the time for fun and you shouldn't be bothering your Mother."

"But Father-"

"Do not argue with me!"

Knock-knock!

"Excuse me Mr. And Mrs. Agreste may I come in?" The maid Tikki asked.

"Of course, Plagg could you take the boys in the other room?" Mrs. Agreste asked.

"Yes ma'am." The black haired and green eyes butler said escorting the two boys to their bedrooms.

But once Plagg was gone, Felix being very curious sneaked out of his room, went downstairs, and hid behind the curtains to see what was happening. His parents were talking to their red haired and blue eyed maid who was holding the hand of an eleven year old girl with long dark hair and fair skin.

"Of course she can stay here." His mother said.

"But my dear this is just some random child who was found on the streets." His father said.

"Please sir she's all alone, she has no family." Tikki pleaded.

"Very well but she'll work as a maid like you and one slip up and she's out. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Tikki said.

Felix came out of the curtains.

"Felix you're supposed to be in your room! Why are you here?!" Claude demanded.

But he didn't answer. His eyes were trained on the little girl. He approached her, frightened she clung to Tikki.

"It's alright Bridgette, Felix is a friend." Tikki assured her. "Felix I'd like you to meet Bridgette. She's going to be a maid just like me, I hope you'll be kind to her just as you have been kind to me."

The dark haired girl called Bridgette looked at Felix with sliver eyes that held fear and shyness. The boy smiled at her and held out his hand, she hesitated for a moment but then she placed her hand in his and returned the smile. In that moment a bond was born between them a bond that unknown to all would transcend even through life and death.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked her.

"I'd love too." She said.

"I'll go get Plagg." Mrs. Agreste said and before her husband could stop her she had he butler playing the piano again and the two children dancing with her cheerfully. Then suddenly she collapsed.

"Mother!" Felix gasped.

"Mrs. Agreste!" Tikki cried rushing to her aid.

"Are you alright Madame?" Plagg asked.

"The baby!" She gasped. "It's coming!"

For so many hours she suffered a long and painful labor. Screaming and crying in pain. Poor Felix sat in another room waiting in agony with his father.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Bridgette said sitting next to him.

"I hope so." Felix said.

She placed her hand in his and held it comfortingly. Claude noticed that his son and the young girl were becoming very close and frankly he didn't like it. But he was more worried about his wife at the moment. Finally Plagg came into the room looking very sad.

"How is she?" Claude asked.

"I'm sorry sir the doctor did all he could but...I'm so sorry."

"No. No!" He bolted upstairs with Felix and Bridgette following behind. He ran into the room where Felix's beloved Mother lay dead while the doctor and Tikki stood by her bedside looking sad and remorseful. In Tikki's arms was a bundle of blankets that held a newborn child. Claude let out a scream of anguish then collapsed by his wife's side.

"Sir-" Tikki said.

"Leave me!" He demanded.

The doctor and Tikki left the room taking the children with them. Felix felt tears stream fall down his face. Plagg, Tikki, and Bridgette all comforted the boy, on that night.

"Mr. Agreste would you like to hold your daughter?" Tikki asked when Claude entered the room.

"Daughter?"

"Yes you have a daughter. She's very beautiful, would you like to hold her?"

"No."

"Well would you like to see her?"

"No."

"Have you a name picked out for her?"

"I don't care what she's called. I don't even care what becomes of her. Just leave me alone, all of you."

He disappeared into his room after that.

"Can I hold her?" Felix asked.

Tikki smiled and placed the bundle in his arms. Felix pulled back the blanket to see the face of a healthy baby girl with blue eyes. Blue eyes that were just like his mother's.

"Can her name be Adeline?"

"Felix that's your mother's name." Plagg said.

"I know but she has Mother's eyes and I bet she'll look just like Mother so I think she should have Mother's name. Little Adeline, little Addie."

...

It was Felix who named me and he had chosen to name me after our mother but everyone mostly called me little Addie and aside from Mother's death life seemed wonderful and eternally happy for us but I would eventually learn that happiness doesn't always last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Paris France 1787 eight years later...

It was a bright, warm, and sunny day in Paris. Twenty-one year old Felix Agreste was walking in the park with his eight year old sister Adeline. He was young, handsome, a little arrogant, but kind and good. He had just returned from college and his little sister had missed him so much and they decided that as soon as he came home they would spend the day together.

"Felix can you teach me how to skip rocks?" The blonde haired girl asked him.

"Sure it's all about coordination and arm strength." He picked up a stone at what appeared to be with great ease threw it and it skipped three times across the surface. "Now you try."

He handed her a stone. She tried to mimic her brother's actions but it ended up sinking.

"It sunk!"

"Better luck next time Addie." He said.

"Oh it's no use I'll never do anything right."

"That's no true."

"Yes it is. I've made no accomplishments."

"Addie you're eight you're not even old enough to make accomplishments."

"Oh well when I an old enough I'm sure I won't accomplish anything."

Felix laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You." He chuckle not stopping until he heard a second voice laughing. The second voice of laughter belonged to nineteen year old Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. The beautiful, shy, timid, and kind young maid who served the family. Upon reaching early teenhood she and Felix had become sweethearts but Felix's father was against the relationship and had threatened to have her thrown out unless Felix ended it.

"Hello Felix, I heard you were back." She said.

"Bridgette it's good to see you." Felix said. "Um Addie could you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Bridgette privately, why don't you go play with your top?"

"Okay."

She went over to where a tree was and started playing with her spinning top leaving the former sweethearts alone with each other.

"So I hear you are to wed Baron Bourgeois's daughter. Congratulations, you must be very happy." She said.

"I wouldn't say that." Felix said. "Father chose her for me."

"Do you love her?" She asked. He didn't know how to answer that question and she could sense that so she changed her question. "Do you love her like you loved me?"

"No. Never, I could never love any woman the way I loved you." He said. "Bridgette please tell me that you don't still have feelings for me?"

"I'm sorry Felix but that would be a lie."

Before they could continue they heard a scream. Adeline had decided to climb that tree and ended up falling out of the tree, hitting her head on one of the hard roots.

"Addie!" Felix and Bridgette gasped. 

The two quickly ran to the bottom of the tree. She was unconscious and had a bleeding gash in her forehead, Felix took his sister into his arms and ran back to the house with Bridgette following close behind. The accident had resulted in her needing surgery, poor Felix was worried out of his mind. He had the best surgeon work on her and no expense left unpaid. When the operation began all he could do was wait. As expected his father didn't come not that he cared for what happened to his little daughter and Edgar didn't show up either but he was at a meeting. The only ones there for her was himself, Tikki, Plagg, and Bridgette. The black haired butler and red haired maid had served as surrogate parents to Adeline and Felix after their mother died while Bridgette became Felix's beloved companion and sister like figure to Adeline.

"She'll be alright Felix." Bridgette assured him. 

"Don't say that!" He snapped. "Don't you ever say that to me again! You said that about Mother and we all know what happened to her!" 

"I'm only trying to help. Believe me I know what you're going through." 

"No you don't! How could you?! How could you possibly know how I feel?! She's not your sister! Your not apart of out family!" 

It was only when Felix saw Bridgette's eyes tearing up that he realized his mistake and she had already ran off in tears before he could stop her.

"Felix how dare you speak to her that way!" Tikki scolded. "Your mother would be ashamed." 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I'm just worried about Addie." 

"While that is understandable that doesn't give you the right to hurt other people especially the ones who love you." 

Tikki then went to find Bridgette and comfort her. Plagg put a hand on Felix's shoulder. 

"I know you don't mean it when you snap like that." He told him. "But how could say that Bridgette is not apart of our family? She's been apart of it ever since she first came to us." 

"Our family?" 

"Okay are you now gonna say Tikki and I are not your family?" 

"No Plagg, if you want the truth you've been more of father to me than my own." 

"I'm glad you feel that way. You know when your mother died, God rest her soul, Tikki and I promised her that we would look out for you, your brother, and your sister. And even though we never wanted to replace your parents in a way we saw you, Edgar, Bridgette, and little Addie as the children we never had." 

"How come you never did have children?" 

"We tried believe me we tried but Tikki was barren. She was devastated when the doctor told us." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright still we're all a family, Bridgette included, she's basically another sister to you." 

"She's not exactly a sister to me." Felix said blushing.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you two used to be real sweet on each other. I'll never forget that time I walked in on you two kissing in the closet. You were eighteen and she was sixteen, it was really gross." 

"Oh please like seeing you and Tikki kissing is pleasant. I've had my fair share of walking in on you two and it's way more gross because you're old." 

"Hey! Thirty-eight is not that old!"

"It is for me." 

Just then the doctor came in. Plagg and Felix got up from their seats with eyes of concern. 

"Well doctor how is she?" Felix asked.

"The operation was a complete success." 

"Oh thank God. Wait there wasn't any brain damage right." 

"No she's perfectly fine, she'll suffer a few headaches for a week but other than that she should make a full recovery." 

"Thank you. Can we see her?" 

"She's still asleep but I'll inform you as soon as she wakes up." 

"Felix why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Plagg suggested. "You must be exhausted." 

"I can't leave, what if Addie needs me?" 

"I'll stay here and watch her. Don't worry I'll send for you when she wakes." 

"You promise?" 

"May lighting strike me dead if I don't."

(No pun intended readers)

"Alright." Felix yawned.

That night the poor young man fell asleep feeling relief over his sister's recovery but he had a disturbing dream. He was alone, wandering the streets on a dark and a foggy night. Then he saw Bridgette in the mist looking alive, radiant, and beautiful like she always did. She smiled at him, he embraced her and held her in his arms but when he leaned in to kiss her he was horrified to find that she had been replaced with his mother's corpse looking decayed, grotesque, and dead. It was so awful that he woke up screaming. 

What's he was sure that he was awake that first thing he did was go downstairs to the servant's quarters and quietly creep into Bridgette's bedroom. To his relief she was sleeping soundly in her bed, still alive, not dead like his mother. He quietly sat on her bed and gazed at her face.

"Oh Bridgette." He whispered gently stroking her hair. "If I had lost you like I lost Mother I know I would never survive. My father's choice be damned, I can't live without you." 

He then gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later a ball was held at the Agreste Manor. It was to celebrate the engagement of Felix Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois. The bride to be was a very fair woman but she also very spoiled, stuck up, and pretty much dreadful.

"I hate this music." She complained to Felix. "Make them play something else."

"But they're in the middle of a song."

"So?"

"So that would be rude."

"What do I care?! The musicians serve me."

"Chloe technically I hired them not you so you have no say."

"Fine but if we must listen to this wretched song we might as well dance."

She took him roughly by the hand and dragged him out on to the dance floor where they began to waltz. The way she held his hands made him feel like he was being jabbed by needles. He was desperate to get away from this woman, then as if God was answering his parents Addie came over to him.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked.

"Wait your turn brat!" Chloe snapped.

"Actually I think it is her turn."

Felix broke away from her and began to dance with his little sister. He then scooped her up into his arms and spun her around causing her to laugh madly.

"Mind if I cut in?"

There Bridgette stood in a white and cream colored vintage gown with satin ribbons and jewels in her dark hair. She looked absolutely stunning. Felix was tongue tied and flustered, Addie sensed this and decided to go dance with Plagg while giggling. Felix took Bridgette'shand and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. Then romantic music filled the room as the two shared a waltz.

"Do you recognize the song?" He asked her.

"It's one that played the first time we danced at a ball. I was twelve I think and you were..."

"Fourteen."

"Yes and you had just started liking girls. You tried to be sneaky and lead me away so you could kiss me."

"Yes but Tikki interfered."

"Well she didn't want you to be a scoundrel."

All eyes were on the two dancing and all but one pair of eyes held joy as they watched them. Those pair of eyes belonged to Edgar Agreste, the middle child of the Agreste trio and his gaze held nothing but contempt. You see unknown to all Edgar had always secretly hated Felix. For as long as he could remember he had tried everything he could to earn their father's approval only to be overshadowed by his father's favoritism for Felix resulting in him harboring intense hatred and jealousy for his brother.

He did so many things for his father some that were even illegal and could land him in jail if he was ever discovered. But it seemed his risks and efforts meant nothing to Claude.

"It's not fair." He thought. "Out of all of his children, I am the most loyal and obedient to Father yet he prefers than Felix who secretly rebels against him. I bet if I could prove to Father that Felix wasn't as good as he appears he would favor me."

This illegal thing that Edgar was helping Claude with was an experiment unlike any other. After the death of his of wife, Claude became obsessed with finding a way to conquer death by any means necessary. After doing extreme research and studying for three years he came up with the theory to re animate dead bodies using electricity.

"That is against the laws of science, nature, and God!"  
His colleagues said when he told them of his theory and they refused to play any part in his experiment but Edgar was more than willing to assist him in making his father's insane dream become a reality. They began gathering equipment, machienery, lighting rods, fluids, chemicals, and they robbed graves of body parts. The two would then sneak off into his secret lab and begin working on the experiment.

"What's Felix doing dancing with that maid?" Claude asked Edgar.

"Not sure Father but if you ask me I think they're re sparking their old flame." 

"Nonsense! He would never! I told him specifically that he was to have nothing to do with her!" 

"Father Felix is not as obedient as you think." 

"Hold your tongue!" He snapped. "Your brother would not dare defy me! How dare you speak of him in such a way!" 

But Claude still had doubts and they grew when he saw Felix and Bridgette slip off on to the balcony outside. 

"What are we doing out here?" She asked him.

"I have a surprise for you." 

He pulled something from his pocket and held it out to her. It was a Victorian gold and sliver, oval shaped locket with a small turquoise in the center. 

"Oh it's beautiful." She said. 

He hooked the chain around her neck.

"It's not the most appropriate jewelry for this occasion but it'll do until I can buy a ring." 

Bridgette's eyes rose with wonder when she began to suspect what he meant. Her wonder was furthered when he confirmed her suspicious by taking her hand and kneeling down.

"Bridgette after my mother died I thought I'd never be happy again but you and Addie proved me wrong. You were always there for me and while I was away at college you were always in my thoughts and even now I am still thinking of you. I can't imagine life without you so what I'm trying to say is....Will you marry me?" 

"Felix I...I don't know what to say? Aren't you already engaged?" 

"I'll call it off I never wanted to marry her anyway." 

"But what about your Father? He'd never allow it." 

"Then we'll leave here together." 

"But what about Addie? Edgar? Plagg? And Tikki?" 

"We'll contact them once we find a place of our own. So what do you say?" 

"Yes.Yes! A thousand times yes! I will!" 

He took her into his arms and they kissed each other passionately unaware that Edgar had heard every word. Later that night after the ball Felix had sneaked Bridgette into his room. Kissing and caressing each other, she removed his shirt and he peeled off her dress leaving her in an underdress. She slowly fell on to his bed inviting him to make love to her which he happily obliged. He hovered over her and began kissing her neck, hair, cheeks, eyes, and lips. The two were ready to become one.

Suddenly Claude barged into the room, the two quickly broke apart from each other and meet Claude's gaze which held anger and betrayal.

"So it's true." He said. "You have been fornicating with this whore!" 

"Don't call her that!" Felix demanded standing up. "Don't you ever call her that?!" 

"Felix I strictly forbade you to have anything to do with this woman!" 

"I'm not a child anymore Father! I can do whatever I want and I can make my own choices! And I choose to marry Bridgette!" 

"How dare you defy me! You will not marry this commoner! You will marry Miss Bourgeois and that's final!" 

"No it's not! I love Bridgette and she loves me! And we will be married!" 

"If you marry this woman I'll have you cut off, disowned, you won't be my son anymore!" 

"I was never your son to begin with! And you were never my father! You never loved me! You never loved any of us! You only loved yourself and your work!" 

"You dare to speak to me that way!" 

"Yes! And you can disown me all you want bit it won't change anything! As long as Bridgette lives she will be the only woman I ever love and I'll marry no one but her!" 

"Then I guess there's only one thing I can do." 

It all happened so fast. His father grabbed him and threw him out of the room, slammed the door, and locked it. 

"Father what are you doing?!" Felix cried banging on the door. He heard no answer but instead he heard Bridgette screaming. "Leave her alone! Don't you dare hurt her!" 

He tried in vain to get the door open but it remained shut. Finally with all his he broke down the door and ran into the room to find Bridgette lying on the floor dead with her chest bleeding and his father clutching a bloody dagger. 

"No! No! No!" He grabbed her body and wept bitterly as he kissed her face over and over again as if it could bring her back but it did nothing. When he saw that she was gone he looked at his father with eyes of heartbreak and rage. "How could you? How could you?!" 

"It was for your own good. She would've ruined you." 

"Shut up! Shut up you bastard! You took her from me! She was my love! My heart! My soul! And you took her from me! I hate you!" 

 Mad with grief he lunged for his father and tried to take the dagger as the two fought Claude shoved Felix out the window and he fell to his death. 

"No! No! Not my son! Not my son! Oh GI'd what have I done." He shouted. 

Try as they might no doctor could save either one of them. They had suffered an instant death and would not live again on earth at least not the way they were before. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette finally come in but they don't have their names yet.

The residents of the Agreste Manner were horrified by Felix and Bridgette's deaths. They were all led to believe that they had both committed suicide since they could not be together. Many tears were wept on the day the two were buried. Their coffins, graves, and tombstones were both side by side in the same area. Little Adeline could hardly bare the whole thing. Her big brother and sister like figure both taken from her on the same night. At the funeral she collapsed by both their graves crying and squaling, not leaving until Tikki picked her up and carried her inside with Plagg following close behind. It took them forever but they finally managed to get her to sleep.

"Poor thing." Tikki said. "I didn't think she'd ever be able to stop crying and I..I'm not sure I will either." 

She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief when she felt more tears forming.

"I just can't believe they're both gone." Plagg said. "How did this happen Tikki? How?" 

"Claude told us it was a suicide pact." 

"And you believed him?" 

"I suppose, don't you believe him?" 

"Like Hell I'd believe a single word out of his mouth! The two of them both committing suicide, it doesn't make any sense to me. " 

"Well what else could it be?" 

"I have a theory." 

"What is it?" 

"You're not going to like it." 

"What?" 

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her. At once she realized what he was inferring.

"You're not suggesting that he...No...No he couldn't." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Claude is twisted beyond belief but he would never kill anyone. Not them. Not his own son, would he?" 

"That man despises his own daughter. That in itself is enough to convince he'd be cable of murdering his own flesh and blood." 

"But why? Suppose he did do it but if so why and what for?" 

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." 

...

If Claude Agreste hadn't of gone insane before he had now. Overwhelmed with guilt and regret over his son's death he went mad. For days no one saw or heard from him. He just kept himself hidden in the darkness of his office or lab. He didn't even come to the funeral he was just a recluse now. Then one evening, around midnight he finally visited his son's grave and he said. 

"My son you will live again. I swear it." 

He then sent for Edgar and told him of his plan. 

"Father are you mad?!" Edgar said. "We can't do this!" 

"You were all for helping me with this in the beginning why do you hesitate now when we need it the most?" 

"Because...Because we're not sure of the side effects. From what I read in the journals reanimating something could resort in the being becoming amnesiac, confused, incredibly sttong, agile, emotionally undtable, violent, and heaven knows what else. For all we know we could create a monster." 

"He's my son Edgar, if I can't bring him back then what's the point of all this? Now you can either help or not."

Edgar was reluctant to do so but he would do anything for his father and he agreed to help him. Together they did more research, calculations, gathered body fluids and organs, and discovered that the secret to giving life to a dead body was to charge it with enough electricity which could be generated by lighting. With further calculating they discovered the prediction of the next lighting storm and immediately set to work preparing for it. 

They dug up Felix's body and began filling it with fresh new organs and fluids. They gave it a new set of eyes since the first pair was starting to decay along with a new brain, to make the new eyes and brain fit they had to remodel the face and bone structure which would result in the body having a face that looked different from Felix's. Cutting, enjecting, and stitching, all that together and a new body was created. At last came the night of the a great lighting storm, the new body lay upon the table covered by a drape. 

"Not much longer now my son." Claude told the body. "Edgar raise the table." 

Edgar pulled the chain causing the table to rise toward the roof opening. Thunder clapped and lighting struck repatedly in different directions until finally it struck the rod connected to the table, electrcuting the body on it. When the lighting ceased the table was lowered back down. Claude approached the table and waited for the body to show any sign of life but it just remained motionless.

"I'm sorry Father." Edgar said.

"You idiot!" Gabriel said striking him. "You did something wrong!" 

"No Father I did everything you said." 

"Liar! You sabotaged it didn't you!" 

The mad man was about to strike again when he heard a moan come from the body. Claude turned to the body to find it's chest rise up and down as it breathed. 

"It's alive." He realized. "It's alive!" 

He quickly pulled back the drape to find a unfamiliar looking young man with messy blonde hair, green eyes, and a face and body with stitches

"Welcome back son." 

The young man looked at him confused and somewhat frightened. He opened his mouth as if to speak but all that came out was:

"Ahh...Wahh...Bahh...Gahh." 

He was babbling, just like a baby or toddler. 

"Why are you talking like that?!" Claude snapped. 

"Hahh...Blahh." The man babbled in confusion. The man got up and tried to stand but he fell down. 

"I don't understand. Why is he like this?"  

"Father this thing is not Felix." Edgar said. "It's basically a new life and like all new lives it's completely ignorant and knows nothing." 

"Are you saying it's basically a newborn in an adult's body?"

"Pretty much." 

"I did not want this!" 

The man tried to stand up again and he tried to grab Claude for support. 

"Get off of me!" 

He struck the man causing him to scream and start crying like a little baby. 

"Shut up! Stop that nonsense!" He struck the man causing him to cry more. "Edgar get this thing out of my sight!" 

Edgar grabbed the man and forced him into the cellar then locked him inside. The man started banging on the door, screaming and crying just like a child throwing a tantrum. Eventually the man exhausted himself from crying so much that he passed out. 

"Father what are we to do?" 

"Get rid of it!" 

"But Father it's harvest season, people will be everywhere harvesting crops. There's no way we can get rid of the body without being seen." 

"Then wait til Winter when people only go out if they have no choice in the meantime keep that thing out of sight." 

"Yes Father." 

Edgar kept their creation trapped in the cellar with the intention of starving it to death or having it die from dehydration but he had forgotten that the cellar had jars and cans of fruit and vegetables along with barrels of cider and wine so he didn't starve or thirst. But food and drink wasn't the only thing in there. There were also books in there and upon finding the books he learned to read a little and even speak a few words but he still could not talk or read properly. 

He became very lonely and sad. Everyday he would bang on the doors and cry out hoping that his captors would let him out but his cries were ignored. Finally Winter came and the cellar doors were open. 

"You need to leave now." Edgar told him. 

"Lea...Leave?" He said.

"You...Speak?" 

"Spe...Speak?" 

"Incredible. How is it that you can talk?" 

The man did not understand his question but he did understand that this person wanted him to go. He wanted him to go off and be alone. 

"No go." 

"What?" 

"No go." 

"No go? You mean you won't leave? We'll see about that." 

Edgar grabbed the man and tried to force him out but the man had wasn't going down without a fight. He dug his feet firmly on the ground and jerked his hand away so hard that it sent Edgar into the wall. 

"No go! No be alone!" He shouted.

Edgar was amazed by the man's incredible strength. Amazed and frightened. Day after day he would try to force the creature to leave but he would always fight back with the strength of a lion which resulted in Edgar getting plenty of bruises. Eventually he realized that if he wanted to get rid of him he would have to take a different approach other than brute force. 

"No be alone!" The man would always say. 

"No be alone? You don't want to be alone? Is that it?" 

He nodded. 

"Friend. Friend." 

"Friend?" 

"Get friend. Then go." 

"So you want a compaion is that it?" 

The man nodded.

"You stupid creature! You expect any sane person to go off with you? The only way you could ever have a companion was if I were to dig up a dead body and bring it back to life like I did with you!" 

With those words said an idea was formed into his head. Part of him thought that it was a bad idea he was so desperate to get rid of that abomination and win over his father that he quickly shooed away that thought and set to work. So that night he snuck into cemetery just as he had done last Fall and dug up Bridgette's body. Just like with Felix's body it needed a new pair of eyes and a new brain and to make the eyes and brain fit he had to remodel the face. He gave the body new organs and new fluids then waited for a lighting storm. He repeated all the actions his father had done the first time. Like before the body seemed motionless but then it started to breathe and make noises. It was alive. 

"I have your compaion." Edgar told the man. "Though I can't promise you she'll be the beauty she was in life. Lightning has a way of scarring people." 

He followed the scientist into the lab where a drape covered a breathing body. Edgar removed the drape to reveal a seemingly normal young woman with bluish-dark hair and blue eyes, she too had stitches but they weren't on her face just her body. The man was instantly smitten.

"Beautiful." He said. 

Edgar helped her stand up and walked her toward him. Seeing him touch her made the man feel a little jealous. 

"Mine. For me." The man said grabbing Edgar's arm. 

"Take your filthy hands off me!" Edgar snarled jerking his arm away. 

"For me." 

"Yes she's for you. Now take her and go."  

Edgar shoved the woman into the man's arms. Her blue eyes met his green eyes. Like he was when he first came to life she was confused, dazed, unsure of her surroundings, and childlike. Her hands went to feel his face.

"Ahhh....Bahh...Mahh." She babbled. 

He began to feel her face as well. 

"Beautiful." He said. "Beautiful friend." 

"Yes she's pretty now leave!" Edgar demanded however at that moment they were too busy studying each other. "Didn't you hear me? Leave!" 

They seemed to not hear him.

"If you won't leave then I'm taking her back!" 

Edgar roughly jerked her away from him frightening her and making her scream and cry like a small child. Sensing her fear the man became enraged.

"Give back!" He demanded trying to get her away from him. 

"You fool!" Edgar said striking him.

"Not mine! You lie! You lie!" 

The man lunged for him causing all three of them to fall over and spill chemicals on to machines which started a fire. Overcome with fear the two man made humans separated and ran off screaming while Edgar went to put out the fire. When nothing remained he was convinced that they had both perished but he was wrong. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The very next morning assistant school mistress Alya Ceasire and her good friend Mylene were on their way to Mylene's house chatting back and fourth like they always did.

"So have you and Ivan adjusted to your new house?" Alya asked.

"Yes and ever since we were married he's been so happy, he thinks he won't get happier but I have feeling he's going to be proven wrong." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well let's just say in a couple of years you'll have a new student to teach." 

"You mean...." 

"Yes the doctor told me three days ago." 

"Oh Mylene that's wonderful." The two women hugged each other. "I'm so happy for you." 

"Thank you. I still haven't found the right time to tell Ivan the news but I'm sure he'll be thrilled." 

"I bet." 

"So how are you and Dr. Lahiffe?" 

"I don't know, what do you mean how are we doing?" 

"Oh come on everyone knows that he's propsed to you."  

"Who snitched?" 

"A nurse who overheard the whole thing." 

"So much for patient privacy." 

"I heard that he's proposed to you three times." 

"Yes and I rejected him three times." 

"Why? He's a subserv doctor, one of the finest in the medical field not to mention the poor man's been madly in love with you ever since he came to your house to tend to your sister." 

"I know but I don't want to get married." 

"Why?" 

"Because if I get married I have to give up my dreams and goals to play the role of the little house wife." 

"Oh come on Alya you and I both know he would never expect you to do that if you were married." 

"Yes but that's how it is for a woman these days. You either be wife and mother or a woman of ambition and career." 

"Alya you are a good friend but I hardly understand the way you think sometimes." 

"Hey what's that over there?" 

"Where?" 

"Lying by the river." 

The two women went over to the river to investigate the figure lying down. To their shock the figure was an unconscious woman wearing only a tattered nightgown. 

"Oh my God!" Alya gadped.

"Good heavens!" Mylene shrieked.

They went to the woman and checked for a pulse. She had one and she was still breathing.

"She's alive." Alya said.

"We better call Dr. Lahiffe." 

"He's away on a medical trip to London, won't be back til this afternoon. We'll call Dr. Keante, go get your husband." 

"Alright. Ivan come quick!" She called.

"What is it?" Her husband asked coming to answer her call. "What's going on?" 

"This woman needs help, can you carry her inside?" 

"Sure." 

Ivan scooped up the woman's body and carried her into their house and laid her in bed while Mylene sent for Dr. Max Keante. He arrived rather quickly and began to examine her requesting privacy.

"I hope she's alright." Alya said.

"Max is a good doctor so I don't think we have anything to worry about." Ivan said.

"Hey what are you doing? Stop that!" They heard Max shout from the bedroom upstairs followed by screaming and glass breaking. "No! Stop! Ahhh! Please I'm not trying to hurt you!" 

Concerned they went upstairs into the room to find the woman awake and trying to strangle Max while screaming in rage. 

"Ahhh! Bahh! Ahhh!" The woman screamed. 

"Somebody please hold her down!"  Max choked. 

Ivan and Alya forced her arms away from Max's neck and held her down while he sedated her with morphine. She fought but eventually the morphine took effect and she passed out. 

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked Max.

"I'm fine." He breathed. 

"What happened?" 

"I had just finished by examination when she woke up. She started talking gibberish and screaming and she tried to run. I tried to stop her next thing I know she's choking me." 

"Is she insane?" 

"No I saw no traits of madness. Physically she's healthy but her body is covered in scars and stitches and she can't seem to speak properly.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked. 

"She babbles like an infant or small child and she behaves like one too she's also very scared, confused, and amnesiac. Judging by her behavior and the scars my diagnosis she suffered some traumatic injury that resulted in her having memory loss, unstable emotions, and mental damage." 

"Can she be helped?" 

"With proper instruction and teaching I believe she can learn to speak, move, and behave properly. I know of a school that might be able to help her but I'm afraid they might get the wrong idea and send her to the asylum." 

"Maybe I could teach her?" Alya suggested.

"With all due respect Miss Ceasire you are merely an assistant school mistress not a professor or highly skilled head master." 

"I scored highest in all my classes at the University, I'm well educated in math, literature, science, history, and they arts. I can grantee you if anyone can teach her it's me." 

"But what about etiquette? And other requirements of a proper woman?" 

"Alya perhaps your roommates could help her with that?" Mylene suggested. 

"I'll talk to her." 

"I see you all have a plan however I advise you to take things slow with her." Max said. "Whatever this woman has been through it's left her scared and unsure of who to trust so be kind, gracious, and prepared for if she attacks you." 

They since Alya would be teaching the strange woman they moved her to where Alya lived. At the moment Alya was staying with her friends Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant. Two young cousins who were countesses both very kind and helpful who prove to be loyal friends.

When the woman woke up she found herself once again in an unfamiliar place. She was in a bedroom but she didn't know that, she hardly knew anything right now. Before she could do anything the door opened and Alya walked in. 

"Good morning did you sleep well?" She asked.

The woman didn't answer.

"Can you speak?" 

"Spe...Spe...Speak?" She said.

"Yes speak." 

"Speak. Speak." 

"Do you know what speak means?" 

"Means?" 

"Nevermind you'll understand eventually." 

"Understand?" 

"Yes understand. Do you understand me?" 

The woman could speak words but she could barely understand any of them. 

"My goodness you must've been through something awful if you think like this. But don't worry Alya is here to help." 

"Al...Alya?" 

"That's my name." 

"Name?" 

"Yes name. It's what you call someone. Do you know your name?" 

She shook her head.

"Well then we must find you one. Now let's see names, names. There's Angelique, Cosette, Marie, Jacqueline, Magaruite, Danielle, Marinette-" 

"Marinette." She said. "Marinette." 

"Marinette? Do you like that name?" 

"Marinette. Marinette." 

"Alright then your name shall be Marinette. Now then Marinette we should probably get you something to eat and drink, we'll have you take a bath, get dressed, and then we'll begin your lessons." 

A maid came in carrying a tray of eggs, toast, sausage, and tea which she sat in Marinette's lap. Marinette sniffed the food suspiciously then took a small bite of toast. Once she realized that it was food she began grabbing the food with her hands and shoving it into her mouth, wolfing it down.

"Well I've got my work cut out for me that's for sure." Alya said observing the way Marinette ate. "Perhaps we should start with table manners first." 

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Dr. Nino Lahiffe was returning from a medical expedition and had decided to stop somewhere to build a fire and roast a chicken for lunch. Once he had a good fire going he started to roast the chicken, as it cooked it gave off a delicious smell which unknown to him had attracted the attention of a hungry man. Nino heard something rummaging around and saw a strange man wearing only pants stealing his satchel.

"Hey you! Stop! Come back here!" 

Nino chased after the man and grabbed the satchel. The two engaged in a tug a war over it.

"Let go it's mine!" 

But he didn't, Nino noticed that this man was very strong and that he wasn't going to win so he threw a rock at the man's head forcing him to let go and fall down.

"Serves you right thief." Nino said.

"Ahhh! Wahhh!" 

The man was on the ground crying and screaming like a child. 

"Here now stop that." Nino said. 

"Hurts! Hurts!" 

"Oh come now I didn't hurt you that bad did I?" 

"Hurt! Ahhh! Hurts!" 

"What on earth is wrong with you? You're behaving like a child." 

"Bad man hurt! Bad man hurt!" 

"Enough of that ridiculous shouting. I swear what is-" 

But he was at a loss for words when he saw the scars and stitches on his face and body. 

"My God. You poor man, what happened to you?" 

"Bad man hurt....Me. Bad man lie to me." 

He was practically balling. Nino concluded that this man was both physically and mentally damaged so he decided to help him out. He gently pulled him up to his feet and led him back to his fire.

"Now you hold still and let me examine you." 

The man shuddered at his touch.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you I'm just going to see what's wrong with you. I'm a doctor."

"Hungry." The man said. "Hungry." 

"You're hungry? Well don't worry the food is almost done. I tell ya there's nothing more good than a chicken roasting over a fire." 

"Chicken?" 

"Yes it's food." 

"Food!" He grabbed the stick that held the chicken and started to eat it only to have Nino slap hid hand and take the stick.

"No, no, not like that! That chicken is for the both us." 

"Us?" 

"Yes. Didn't it occur to you that I might be hungry too? Haven't you ever heard of sharing?" 

"Sharing?" 

"Yes sharing. Here." Nino cut the chicken and gave half to Adrien while he ate the other half. "You have your share and I have my share." 

The man began to devour the chicken as if it was his last meal.

"Try to slow down or you might choke on a bone." Nino warned. "So you're probably wondering who I am. I'm Dr. Nino Lahiffe but you can call me Nino." 

"Nino?" 

"That's my name. What's your name?" 

"No name." 

"No name? You mean you don't have a name?" 

"No give me name." 

"Then I'll give you one. Now let me think...You like Alexander?" 

The man shook his head.

"No huh? What about Adam? Alan? Andrew? Adrien?" 

"Adrien." 

"You like Adrien? Alright, then your name is Adrien. So Adrien do you have a home?" 

"No home." 

"No home huh? Well how would you like to come live with me? I live by myself and I've gotten pretty lonely. I figure if I can't get a wife I might as well have a friend."

"Friend?" 

"Yes you're my friend. Of course if you're going to live with me some things must change. For one thing you need to learn to speak properly and of course a wardrobe change is necessary you can't walk around in just pants. Now then finish up and we'll continue back to town together my friend." 

"Friend." Adrien said happy that he had finally met a kind and friendly face.


End file.
